


Mine!

by justthismorning



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthismorning/pseuds/justthismorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mine!” probably wasn’t Arthur’s first word, but it was his most used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Importing this over from my LiveJournal  
> Originally posted at http://justthisfic.livejournal.com/14261.html

“Mine!” probably wasn’t Arthur’s first word, but it was his most used. “Mine!” he’d say to the maid who moved his teddy bear. “Mine!” he’d shouted at dinner when the servant tried to remove his empty dishes. “Mine!” he’d declared at the new nanny’s son, Merlin, as he toddled too close to his toys.   
  
“No” was not a word Arthur was used to, and when the little boy scowled petulantly and said “No!” it took Arthur a few seconds to understand. And then he started to cry.  
  
“Mine!” he yelled. “Mine, mine, MINE!” until Hunith cradled him against her breast and soothed him with tender words and little hugs. “Mine,” he said smugly, and tossed a triumphant look at the other boy who had moved on to happily clacking two pebbles together.  
  
*  
  
It happened again the next day when Arthur was trying to play with Morgana. His Daddy and her Daddy were talking like adults sometimes do, all secretive and important. “Mine,” Arthur snarled when Merlin smiled at Morgana and offered her a little flower. “Mine,” he’d informed the boy who was trying to steal his only friend.   
  
“No,” said Merlin and wrapped his chubby arms around Morgana, who clasped his hand in return and dragged him off the play dollies.   
  
*  
  
The next time it happened, Arthur had stuffed himself under his bed in an attempt to avoid his bath. He had dirt behind his ears and stains in his britches but the bath was wet and he didn’t want to. “Mine,” he whispered when Merlin’s face appeared at the edge of the bed. “Mine!” he hissed, a little bit louder, when Merlin slithered in next to him.   
  
“No,” Merlin told him and then blew a dust bunny away from their faces.  
  
*  
  
Despite the missed bath and the bad men in Camelot that did bad magic, Daddy let Hunith take the boys for a walk around town the next afternoon. They stopped at Tom the blacksmith’s house to say hello. His little daughter curtsied so nicely for Arthur and smiled shyly at Merlin.  
Merlin must have returned the smile because she laughed and took a step forward.   
  
“MINE!” Arthur hollered, and little Gwen froze, stricken and frightened. “Mine!” Arthur told her sternly and turned so he could wrap his arms all the way around Merlin’s middle. “Mine.”  
  
Merlin just grinned and said “OK.”


End file.
